The Real Reason
by Rhia-of-Themyscira
Summary: What if the real reason behind keeping Robin's identity a secret was more than Bat-paranoia. What if it had more to do with and overprotective Daddy Bats and protecting his little Robin from a certain speedster...     AU Spitfire eventual KF/fem! Robin
1. The real me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**My first story, I hope you enjoy.**

The Real Me 

Hi, my name is Rhiannon Grayson, but please call me Rhia, all my friends do.

You probably recognize my name from news headlines or gossip magazines; yeah, I'm that Rhiannon Grayson.

I'm the ward of the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne.

My parents, Mary and John Grayson were murdered by Tony Zucco when I was nine.

I was once a member of the Flying Graysons, an acrobat in Haley's Circus.

But you could find out all that by just googling (**AN/ yes, it's a word**) my name, what you probably don't know about me is my night life. At night I don a mask and fly through the skies of Gotham as Robin, the Boy Wonder.

I know what you're thinking, Boy Wonder? But you heard me correctly; night after night I dress up like a boy and fight crime.

Why? You might ask. Why does she dress up like a boy to fight crime? I give you one hint; think about flying rodents that use echo-location to see.

Yep you got it. Batman.

Batman thinks it's too _dangerous_ for a little girl to fighting crime in Gotham. So the only way he would let me become Robin, was to impersonate a boy. I really wanted to be a superhero and who was I to argue with THE Batman at age nine, so from that day forward, when I donned the mask, I also donned the wig and the identity of BoyWonder.

You might be thinking, the Bat does have a point, or so what it just hides you secret identity better. And I totally understand all those reasons, but come on Bats, not being able to tell my teammates, my friends, about my true gender?

I'll give you and equation for this one.

Overprotective Bats + Ladies Man Wally West (aka Kid Flash) = Robin is a boy, NOT a girl in disguise

It all started when I was nine and Wally was eleven, one look at the future Ladies Man extraordinaire and Bats was set on Wally West never coming within 100 miles of Rhiannon Grayson.

Ever…

**What do you think? **

**Please Review.**


	2. Gotham Academy Take 1

**I still don't own anything. **

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Gotham Academy Take 1  
><strong>

When I was younger, keeping my true identity a secret wasn't all that hard. I was average size for a girl, so not too small, and I was as flat as a board. Even when I was Rhiannon some kids at school would ask if I was actually a guy. But as I grew up, I did develop more and it started to get harder and harder to hide my true gender.

With each passing year Wally was becoming more and more of a Ladies Man. By the time he was fifteen and I was thirteen, he would be flirting with any pretty face he meet on the street, or on a mission, or in a restaurant, you get the point.

So, along with all the changes growing up brings, Bats was becoming more and more the overprotective Daddy Bats. He would practically growl whenever Kid Flash touched Robin, no matter how innocent the touching was.

But by far the closest encounter so far was when Wally West decided to visit one Miss Artemis Crock at Gotham Academy.

**(0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)**

Bringg! Finally, it's the weekend! We should have a mission this weekend. I can't wait.

"Hey wait up Babs!" I called after my redheaded friend.

Babs and I go way back, with her being the Commissioner Gordon's daughter, and my connections to Bruce Wayne, it was only a matter of time before we meet at some Charity Ball or another. But that's not the only thing we share in common. Sometimes we make a nice team in our nightly activities as Robin and Batgirl. I know what you're thinking, Babs gets to fight crime as a girl so why can't I? The answer? Babs didn't start fighting crime when she was nine.

"Oh, hey Rhia, what's up? How was the Algebra Test?" Barbara inquired.

"Easy as always, don't you know anything about me?" Math has always been my strong point. "Anyway, have you seen Artemis around? I thought she had class across the hall from you?"

"Yeah, I saw her walking out with some red headed boy. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I wanted to see how she was adjusting to Gotham Academy, you know to be nice to the new girl." Uh oh, that red head kid must have been Wally, Bruce is so gonna kill me.

"Okay" Honk! A police cruiser parked out front signaled in our direction. "That's my ride, see you later Rhia!" Babs called as she ran towards her dad's car.

"Bye!" I called back and waved as my friend drove away, leaving me on the curb praying that Artemis and Wally had already left.

But knowing me, I had no such luck. As I turned to look for Alfred's car, I was spotted by a girl with a long blond ponytail standing next to a red headed teen. I'll give you one guess. Yup, you got it, Artemis Crock and Wally West.

"Hey, Rhia, How's it going?" Artemis called as she brought Wally in my direction.

Uh oh, there is no way out of this one. It's okay Grayson, hold yourself together. You're just Rhiannon Grayson, not Robin the Boy Wonder. No, you've never meet Wally or Kid Flash. You can do this.

"Oh, hey, Artemis, how was your first week at Gotham Academy?" I replied through a forced smile.

"Better than I expected. Thanks for asking." Artemis answered.

**Cough**Cough** "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend here, Arty?" Wally cut in. gesturing to me, and oh I could definitely see his eyes drifting. No wonder why Daddy Bats is so paranoid about Wally.

"Oh, uh right. Wally West, meet Rhiannon Grayson. Rhiannon Grayson, meet my boyfriend Wally West" Artemis quickly introduced. Boyfriend? So it was official now? *Phft* I wonder how long that will last.

"Nice to meet you Wally" I began politely. "I would love to stay and chat, but my ride is here. See you later Artemis, Wally" I ended as Alfred pulled up to the curb. Thank you Alfred! Once again the Butler Wonder saves the day!

"Good Bye Beautiful, I definitely plan on seeing you later!" Wally said as he kissed my hand.

Trying not to blush, I excuse myself and head to the Alfred-moblie. On my way, I can hear, Artemis slapping Wally "What was that for!" and him whimpering back. I can't help but smirk, typical KF, when will he ever learn.

After I successfully hop into the back seat, Alfred inquires "Mistress Rhiannon, whom might that boy have been back there?"

"Oh no one, Alfred, just a boy at school" I reply, secretly smiling, what Alfred, and by extension Bruce, doesn't know, won't hurt him.

**How was it?**

**Any ideas for future encounters? **


	3. A Game at Gotham North

**I still don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!**

**Here is chapter 3 Enjoy!**

**A Game at Gotham North  
><strong>

After that last incident at Gotham Academy, I was on the alert for any potential un-asterous situations with Wally West. That basically meant, I was avoiding Artemis like the plague if it wasn't during school hours.

But that was a month ago, and I haven't had any more meetings with the Spitfire couple (as Rhiannon, I've meet them as Robin of course). So naturally I let my guard down a little, my mistake.

You see, there was this football game on Friday, no big deal right? But, the football game just happened to be against Gotham North, Artemis's old school. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal because I don't go to football games – with all my patrols and missions there is almost no time for social events.

But Babs really wanted to go; she has some old friends that go to Gotham North, so naturally she dragged me along for the ride. I mean, what are friends for, she can't go alone, not in this town anyway.

So that's how I ended up at a football game on the North side of Gotham desperately trying to become a part of the bleachers.

**(0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0)**

Babs and I decided to just wear jeans and t-shirts to the game; we didn't want to stand out as "snotty rich kids" from Gotham Academy. We just wanted to blend into the crowd, but apparently that's hard to do when your group consists of two pretty, single girls.

We were practically fighting off boys, falsely claiming that we had boyfriends "over there" or "home sick" or "on the football team". It was a nightmare, and guess what? Barbara's friends weren't even there. Apparently the guy with a car got grounded so the whole crew couldn't show. Figures, just my luck.

But, Alfred wasn't picking us up until 9:30. Sure we could have left early and gone on a little patrol, but it would have looked really suspicious when two thirteen year old girls go out alone near the slums of Gotham at night. So we were stuck at the game. Better to fight of drooling teenage boys than try to explain to the police commissioner why we wandered the streets alone.

While we were fighting off one particularly nasty group of Gotham North boys, we were "rescued" by none other than one Mr. Wally West.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled at the gang of drooling teenage boys. But as I expected it did nothing to stop the hoard of boys from coming closer. Eh, it was worth a shot.

"Now why would we do that, Girly. We just want to entertain you ladies for the evening. Two fine girls, like you, shouldn't be out here without some company? Don't you think?" The leader of the gang sneered.

"Uh… We really don't need any company, were fine thanks" I replied. Oh crap, this is so not good. I don't want to pull out some of my Robin moves, but there was no way I was letting these boys touch us.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a goodie two shoes. I bet you've never hung out with some "bad boys", so you don't know what you're missing. Let me enlighten you the dark side" the leader continued to persuade. Then just as I was about to punch that bully in face, we were "rescued".

"Hey! Man, can't you see the ladies don't want you around!" a voice yelled. The gang whipped their heads around towards the source of the sound. That voice was way too familiar, no it can't be, my luck is not that bad. But, sure enough as I too, turn my head in the direction of our "savior" all I can see is a head of flaming red hair with glaring bright green eyes, Wally West to the rescue.

"What'd you just say, Punk!" the leader yelled back.

"I said, leave these girls alone. They don't want your company, so go away!" our supposed savior replied. I could see the testosterone levels rise as both sides looked ready to rip the other to shreds.

It was the gang leader that threw the first punch. I said threw not landed. Wally easily dodged it, secretly using his superspeed. The gang leader just looked confused, it was kinda funny actually. I'm guessing he doesn't usually miss a punch. So naturally he tried again, and again. But each time he missed.

Eventually after about the tenth punch the guy just gave up.

"Whatever, creep. You can have them; we're leaving" the gang leader spat in Wally's face stomping off in the opposite direction trailed by his groupies.

"You alright there ladies?" Wally asked us politely.

"Yeah, thanks for driving those creeps away, K… Wally" Oops almost blew my cover. KF? !KF? Are you trying to blow your secret identity, Rhia?

"Yeah thanks" pipes in Barbara. "Uh… who are you?"

"Sorry! How could I forget my manners? The name is West, Wally West." James Bond? Really Wally you're going there? "And Beautiful, you are?"

"Barbara Gordon and I guess you already met my friend Rhia" Babs replied.

"Yeah we've met. What are you doing here Wally? Don't you live in Central City?" I butted in quizzing Wally.

"Uh, yeah I do live in Central. But I came to hang out with my girlfriend Artemis" answered Wally. So that explains it, he's here for Artemis, wow they've lasted a whole month, who knew? "Hang on, how do you know I live in Central City?" Wally continued.

Oh crap, just me and my big mouth. "I uh… Artemis told me" yeah that's it Artemis told me. Please buy it. Please buy it.

"Ok, whatever" Wally replied, if he didn't believe me, he didn't show it.

"Speaking of Artemis, where is your girlfriend?" Babs chimed in. She had a point, as I scanned the crowd I didn't see Artemis anywhere.

"Oh she's up in the bleachers chatting with some old friends from Gotham North. I came down to get food" Wally answered. Of course he came down to get food, him and his 'high metabolism' and all. "And when I saw you ladies being harassed by that gang, I couldn't just stand and do nothing. Why don't you come and join us. I sure Artemis would feel better to have other kids from her school around" Wally continued.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Babs answered before I could refuse. Could this night get any worse?

"Great! Follow me" Wally exclaimed, a little too cheerfully in my opinion.

As we followed him up the bleachers Babs leaned over to me and whispered, "He's kinda cute, don't you think, Rhia."

"Uh, yeah I guess" What! What am I saying! What are these words coming out of my mouth! It's Wally for crying out loud, just Wally… with his crazy red hair, cute freckles, strong build, superspeed…..

"We're here." Ahh! What was that! Oops must have zoned out again. We were standing in front of a row of nearly empty bleachers at the very top; the only seat occupied was that of one Miss Artemis Crock glowering at her boyfriend.

"WHERE WERE YOU! WALLACE WEST!" ooh full name, she must be really mad. "I turn around for 10 seconds to say hi to my friends and you disappear!"

"Sorry, I was hungry and these girls were in trouble and…." Wally tried to rebut.

"I don't care how hungry you are! You could at least tell me before you abandon me!" *hmph* Artemis finishes turning away from Wally.

"Uh, I think we should go now. It looks like you need to talk with your girlfriend" I but in quickly. Now is my chance to get away.

"Yeah, you're probably right. See ya later Rhia, Barbara" Wally answers.

"Bye, Wally. It was nice meeting you." Babs called as she started to head down the bleachers.

As I turned to say good bye to Wally, I don't know what came over me, but I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for saving us Wally, see you around."

Did I really just do that? Oh God, I just kissed Wally West in front of his girlfriend. I know it wasn't a true mouth to mouth kiss, but still. Who does that the second time they meet someone? I glance up to see Wally just standing there with a vacant expression. I can see the blood rising up his cheeks and I can definitely feel my own. I guess that's my cue, time to go ninja.

And that's how I leave, like a ninja, to go find Babs and get out of here. As I glance back one more time I can still see Wally frozen with his hand glued to his cheek, while Artemis starts yelling at him. I still can't believe their relationship has lasted this long.

But to more serious problems, why did I agree Wally was "cute" and why did I KISS him! Ugh stupid teenage hormones and stupid skin tight spandex! Wally why do you have to wear a skin tight spandex costume!

Babs better not tell anyone about this encounter, or else I'm so dead. So, so dead.

**So, what do you think?**

**Any suggestions for future encounters?**


	4. Bruce

**I still don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy. This is just a teaser; I'll have the rest up soon.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!**

**I also want to thank ThaliaIsAwesome, Tears of the Moon 17, and NaoimiBlue for their suggestions.  
><strong>

**Here is chapter 4 Enjoy**

**Bruce...  
><strong>

How I ever thought I could keep the kiss a secret from Bruce, I'll never know. He's Batman for crying out loud, of course he is going to find out!

Ugh! The universe hates me right now!

Things just started going downhill when I woke up the next morning to find a picture of the KISS sitting on my nightstand. How did that get there! AHHH! Bruce must have learned about the incident! AHHH!

I am so dead.

To avoid Bruce and "the talk", I attempt to use my awesome ninja skills to swipe some food from the kitchen, key word here: attempt. You see, even though I do have mad ninja skills, NOBODY sneaks past Bats, nobody.

"Rhiannon Mary Grayson, explain the meaning of this!" Uh oh. Cringing, I turn around to face the famous bat-glare. If looks could kill, I would have died ten-thousand times over. Uh, make that ten-trillion times.

"What are you talking about Bruce?" I try to act innocent.

"This." Bruce replies, turning on a video of me kissing Wally. There goes my freedom.

"Oh, that. Uh, I – I – uh… It was playful banter" I try to salvage the situation and save my neck.

"Really? What kind of playful banter? The kind where you reveal your secret identity, or get hurt by a playboy?" Bruce counters.

"Bruce! Wally is not that kind of guy! I mean, sure he flirts with a lot of girls, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. You know that!" I defend. You know I don't really know where that came from. Just my big mouth running off again. I guess I just can't let Bruce insult one of my best friends.

"Well what about Artemis! You know he's dating her, yet you kiss him in front of her! If they break up and she is hurt, it's all your fault, and it proves that Wally can't be trusted."

"Since when do you care more about Artemis's feelings than mine! Huh, Bruce! What if I'm tired of hiding my identity from my friends! What if I kissed him because I LOVE him!" WHAT DID I JUST SAY! I did not just say that. I don't love Wally, I can't, I mean, he's _Wally._

Ugh, my life is so messed up.

Although, that last statement did seem to shut Bruce up. I mean, I actually left the Dark Knight speechless. But, not wanting to make the situation any worse, I take this as my cue to leave, and I quickly grab some food and dash out the door.

**So, what do you think?**

**Any suggestions for future encounters?**

**Next chapter: Mount Justice  
><strong>


	5. Mount Justice

**I still don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!**

**Here is chapter 5 Enjoy**

**Mount Justice  
><strong>

After that outburst last week, Bruce put me on a strict, Wally prohibition. I couldn't even see him as Kid Flash.

Luckily, after a week of staying Gotham, Bruce decided to let me rejoin the team, so this week I'm going to Mount Justice like usual. We both thought that if I stayed away for much longer, the team would start to get suspicious.

After school on Friday. I don my wig and wrap ace bandages around my chest, what? How else am I supposed to be as flat as a boy? Since we don't have a mission tonight, just "team bonding", I put on a t-shirt, a green hoodie, black skinny jeans and some black converse. And don't forget my handy dandy sunglasses.

Taking the alleyway zeta tube, I arrive at the Mountain at 5 o'clock.

"Recognized B01 Robin." Deep breath Rhia, you're Robin now, the _boy_ wonder. KF is just your best friend; he doesn't know you're a girl, and that you kissed him last week. You can do this Rhia.

Three. Two. One.

"Robin! Where have you been?" Kid Flash, or should I say Wally West, comes running up to greet me.

"I had some stuff to take care of in Gotham, you know Dynamic Duo stuff" I quickly repeat my prepared excuse.

"Oh, okay. …" Wally spit out like rapid fire.

"Woah, KF, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." That kid needs to seriously eat less sugar.

"I said, you'll never guess what happened last Friday." Oh no, not last Friday. I had hoped Wally had just forgotten about that night, or thought it was a dream or something.

"What happened?" I'll play along with his game so I don't seam suspicious, because if I really was a guy I would be interested in what happened.

"Last Friday, I went with Arty to a football game in Gotham, and there were these two gorgeous girls in trouble. And you know, being a hero and all, I couldn't leave them to become victims of the gang. So I told those bullies to go away and…" KF began ranting. Gorgeous girls? He thinks I'm gorgeous? Snap out of Rhia, you're a boy remember. Wally is just your best friend, besides, he has Artemis.

"Wally, what are you trying to tell me?" Please just say that you rescued two girls.

"Oh right, get this, a really hot chick kissed me at the football game." Crap, crap, crap. Wally remembers the kiss. Wait, he thinks I'm really hot? Quit it Rhia, you can't have him. Bats (and Artemis) would kill you and Wally, if he so much as touches you in the wrong place, or says the wrong thing.

"Really? Who? And weren't you on a date with Artemis?" I casually ask. Any guy friend would want to know right?

"Rhiannon Grayson! You know the ward of Bruce Wayne!" AHHHH! Breath Rhia, breath. He doesn't know it's you. "Oh, and yeah, I was with Arty, but Rhiannon kissed me not the other way around, you know so it wasn't my fault" He remembers my name! AHH! I am so dead, again!

"Whatever you say, Wally, whatever you say"

**(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)**

"Young Justice, report for a mission" a computerized voice rang throughout the cave.

"I wonder what the mission is." Wally asks.

"I don't know, KF, but it's probably something minor."

"Yeah, probably."

Arriving at the sparing center, I see Batman standing by the computer screen. "You have a new mission assignment. You will be guarding Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. You will be in uniform for this mission."

"Why are we protecting the Commissioner's daughter?" I ask Batman. I mean, why would Batgirl need protection?

"The Commissioner and his family have been threatened by the Joker, and if it involves the Joker, we don't take chances. Now go suit up, your leaving in ten minutes" What? Babs has been threatened by the Joker, I mean as Barbara Gordon not Batgirl.

"Hey, has anyone seen Artemis?" Wally suddenly asks. Now that he mentions it, I notice that Artemis is nowhere to be found.

"Artemis will be meeting you in Gotham, she was in the area when the threat was made and is currently protecting the Gordon family. You will be joining her shortly." Huh. Why was Artemis assigned first? I mean, Babs is _my_ best friend and I'm the famous hero of Gotham, why wasn't I assigned first?

Well I guess it's time to change, I dash off to my room and quickly shut the door. Keeping on my wig I change into my Robin costume.

Unfortunately in my rush to get changed, I forgot to lock my door.

Oops.

"Hey Rob! Are you ready yet?" Wally yells as he comes bursting in, while I'm removing my shirt to reveal my chest wrapped in ace bandages.

"WALLY! Don't you knock!" I yell back trying to cover up the ace bandages. Crap! He is the worst possible person to see me changing! _If_ Bats finds out, actually make that _when_ he finds out, we're both dead.

"Robin! Are you okay, what happened!" Wally interrogates me as he stares at the bandages. Oh good, he just thinks they're for an injury and not anything else.

"Nothing, I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Now can you leave, so I can finish changing!" That might have come off a little aggressive. But come on, cut me some slack, a guy just walked in on me removing my shirt.

"Okay, geez, Rob, you don't have to get so defensive. We're both guys right? So what if I see you changing." Wally replies as he slowly backs out of the room. Both guys? Both guys? If only you knew Wally. If only you knew.

With KF gone, I finish changing and head out to the sparing room.

It's hero time.

**So what do you think?**

**Next Chapter: Barbara Gordon**


	6. Barbara Gordon

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. January and February are my CRAZY months!  
><strong>

**And thanks again for the reviews you guys are great!**

****I still don't own anything.****

**Chapter 6: Barbara Gordon**

Ten minutes later we arrive at the Gotham City Police Department.

"Hey! Artemis! What's the current status?" I yell to a girl with a familiar long blond ponytail.

Turning around, Artemis sees me and nods in acknowledgement. "Hey, Robin." But then she spots KF next to me, you should have seen her face, her glare towards Wally could rival the Batglare; it was that intense. "Wally" she grits through her teeth. What's up with them? I thought they were finally on good terms with each other, I mean they are going out, right?

"Come on Artemis, you know it wasn't my fault." Wally tried to plead. Poor Wally… there is no way he is getting out of this with his hide intact.

"What wasn't your fault?" I ask Wally. I mean seriously what wasn't his fault, everything is Wally's fault… most of the time anyway. You know, I am actually surprised he has managed to live this long, I thought Bruce or Artemis would have killed him long ago.

"That kiss incident at the football game, you know the one I told you about." KF replied. Oops, I guess it really wasn't his fault, it was mine; oh well, Artemis and Wally will ever know it was me.

"Oh yeah! If you hadn't left me in the first place to fill that bottomless pit of yours, you would have never come in contact with _her_ and none of this would have happened!" Artemis screamed at Wally. Woah. Note to self: never get Artemis mad, ever. But she does have a good point, Wally is the one who initiated the contact and invited us to join him and Artemis to the bleachers. So technically it is his fault.

**cough*cough** "Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." A girl's voice came from the doorway. I know that voice… Babs! Wait, Rhia. Keep you cool, you are Robin you aren't friends with Babs, remember. Of course you know her, this is your town and she is the daughter of the Commissioner, but you don't know her on a friend basis, just acquaintance.

"You must be Miss Barbara Gordon. Excuse us for our teammates' behavior. I am Aqualad" Kaldur politely greets Babs. Of course he has to be the gentleman. "The two arguing over there are Kid Flash and Artemis, and this is Superboy, Miss Martian, and …"

"Robin, the Boy Wonder" I jump in quickly. There is no way Kaldur is going to introduce me to my own friend.

"Oh really, _Boy_ Wonder, I think I've seen you around before" Babs replies. She just had to emphasis 'boy', didn't she. Sometimes Babs just can't stop teasing me about that nickname because she knows my real gender. And if you're wondering, yes, Babs know my secret identity because she _is_ part of the Bat family. But she doesn't know the other's secret identities, although she probably has a few guesses, seeing as she is a detective bat.

"I'm sure you have, Miss Gordon, this is _my_ city after all" Well it _is. _As far as Young Justice is concerned there is only one Bat sidekick, me!

"Oh! Pardon my manners! It's nice to meet all of you too, and yes I am Barbara Gordon" Babs suddenly exclaims. Oh Babs, only she would forget she is standing in a room of super powered teens.

"It is my understanding that the Joker has threatened your family, Miss Gordon, is that correct?" Kaldur asks. Oh Kaldur, he is just so formal all the time.

"Yeah, the Joker made a threat. But I don't see why I need this much security. Batman and Robin have always been able to handle the Joker in the past" Babs replied. So she is just as confused as I am about this extra security. Maybe Batman didn't tell us everything about the true nature of our mission. "Oh, and please call me Babs, I hate all this formal stuff. I get enough of that at all the charity balls I have to attend with my dad". There's my Babs, always trying to loosen things up.

"Hey, Babs! Are we going to hang around here all night or crash at your place?" I ask. Hey, not that the police station isn't cool or anything, but it's not exactly a 'hang out' type of place.

"Are we not supposed to be guarding Mis…" – batglare - "I sorry, _Babs_, not 'hang around' or 'crash'" Kaldur inputs. No wonder Kaldur doesn't have a girlfriend, he's so serious. Aren't we allowed to have fun on missions?

"Come on Aqualad. Loosen up, it's Friday night and we're teenagers we're supposed to have fun." I reply. I mean come on Kaldur, it's like, what we're programmed to do.

"Uh, I guess we can go to my place, let me go talk to my dad" Babs answers, pulling out her cell. I try to listen in on the conversation but all I hear is:

"Hey Dad"

…

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could take the team to our place?"

…

"Uh huh"

…

"You talked to the league?"

…

"Okay. See you later Dad. Love you"

…

"So what did the Commish say?" I ask. Okay maybe that was a little too friendly, but it just sort of slipped out.

"My dad said that we're supposed to go back to Mount Justice"

"Really?" Bats is actually allowing a "civilian" (as far as the others are concerned) into Mount Justice?

"Yes really. Batman told my dad himself" Awesome! I can finally show Babs our cool hang out. Maybe this means Bats will allow Babs to join Young Justice.

"Well then let us proceed to the nearest zeta tube" Kaldur commanded.

I was about to head towards the door, when Babs pulled me aside. "Rhia! Are you trying to blow our cover! You were talking way to friendly to me! Remember you're _Robin_ not Rhia, and I'm _Babs_ not Batgirl!" Babs whispered.

"I know I slipped up, but come on, no one noticed." I reply. "Besides whose blowing our cover now, strangers or even acquaintances don't randomly pull each other aside and have hushed yelling matches!" I mean come on Babs, wait until we're alone at the Mountain or something.

Done with our whispered conversation, Babs and I go to follow the team to the ally, when I suddenly hear something behind me. As I turn around, I feel a sharp pain in back of my head and as my world goes black , I hear a maniacal laugh in the distance.

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**So what did you think? The more reviews the faster I'll update ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Hostage **

****I'm so excited! Young Justice starts back up on March 3rd and Justice League: Doom comes out on February 28!****

**-Rhia signing out  
><strong>


End file.
